Nancy's 18th Birthday
by DigitalStars
Summary: Nancy and Slash romance, Nancy throws a big birthday bash when she turns 18. A little bit of cussing here and there but nothing serious.R&R please and no flames just tell me in a nice way to improve my fic.
1. Nancy's 18th Birthday

Nancy's 18th Birthday

Nancy walked through school carrying books in her arm. It was the last period of the day and she was anxious for Saturday to come. Saturday was her 18th birthday and was thinking of throwing a big party. She got to her locker and took out books needed for her next class. As she slammed her locker door she was greeted by Slash a tall boy with black spiky hair and green eyes, who was out of breath and began to gasp for air.

"Hey…Nancy…do you have…the homework…for Calculus?"

"Whoa I'm taking advanced Calculus genius, I have Mr. Loomis and you have Mr. Macy two totally different calculus teachers.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath.

"Well then I'll walk you to your next class."

When they walked they grew silent, as an attempt to break the silence he asked her a question.

"So…what are you doing Saturday?"

"I don't know I wanted to throw a party and invite you guys."

"Aww how sweet!" He said in a cutesy voice.

"Shut up!" Nancy said playfully.

They got to the door of her classroom Nancy turned around and smiled at Slash.

"See ya around."

"See ya."

He watched her walk into the classroom and took a couple of steps back until he heard the bell ring.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud as ran to class.

"Hey so what's the deal on Saturday?" Wendy whispered.

"Yeah are you gonna have a party?" Linda asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"I think you should invite the whole school." Linda said with an evil grin.

"You better not Linda or I'll kick your…" Before she could finish her calculus teacher Mr. Loomis called on her.

"Nancy do you know the answer to this question?"

Everyone turned around and stared at her waiting for an answer, she began to feel her face getting hot and she began to turn red like a tomato.

"A sub N equals N plus 4 over 1."

"That is correct, at least one of you over there is paying attention."

Everyone in the class began to giggle. Nancy slumped down on her desk and hid her face from embarrassment. Finally the bell rang and the day was over. Wendy, Nancy and Linda walked out of class together making plans for tomorrow.

"What are we gonna do when we get there?" Wendy inquired.

"I don't know we'll figure it out later." Nancy said.

"Wait! Who are we inviting?" Wendy questioned.

"Slash, Tommy, Jam, Pamela, Ruby, Brad, and Nicole."

"NICOLE!" Linda cried.

"Yes she's going whether you like it or not." Nancy said with a smile.

"She better not start shit with me." Linda said angrily.

"If you two would go a day without bickering I'd die of shock." Nancy laughed.

"So would I." Wendy chuckled. They reached to double doors and pushed them open, outside the air was cool and crisp it wasn't cold but kind of cool the sun shone brightly through out the town it was warm and soothing on Nancy's face.

"I promise you I wont do anything to ruin your day Nancy."

"Yeah right. I'd pay a dollar for every time I heard that one." Wendy giggled.

"Shut up!" Linda yelled.

"I'll see you two later." Nancy said as she motioned them a goodbye and all three girls hopped on their snowboards and went their separate ways. Nancy sped fast down the snowy street going to her house until she saw something that caught her eye and paid no attention to where she was going, till suddenly she hit something very hard and went tumbling down face first.

"OW!" She moaned.

She looked up and turned around it was Slash.

He stood up holding his hand up towards his head and began to walk crooked and then collapsed onto the ground hitting with a hard THUD! Nancy ran over to him and shook him hard trying to see if he was conscious.

"Slash are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a cut on my forehead."

Slash had a tiny cut on the side of his forehead with blood trickling down. Nancy grabbed her little backpack and fished for a tissue and dabbed his cut.

"Sorry!" She squealed.

"Its alright. It wasn't your fault."

"Actually it was." Nancy replied as she cleaned his cut and applied a band-aid with pink little hearts on them. She gazed at him and noticed that he was smiling at her and she couldn't help herself but smile back showing her pearly whites. Nancy felt something inside like she had butterflies in her stomach that began tickle her insides but she quickly threw the emotion to the back corner of her mind and she stood with up embarrassment and walked away _'God I'm such an idiot!' _she thought.

Nancy ran upstairs into her room and jumped on her bed and began writing down invitations since she didn't have enough time yesterday to do them. Her room was big and pink (pink was her favorite color) she had glow in the dark stars that covered her ceiling making it look like she had the whole sky in her room. She had a queen size bed that was fit for a princess and a pink canopy that covered the bed with little shiny pink metallic stars on it, on the walls she had posters of Hello Kitty. A few feet away in front her bed she had a desk with a computer next to it was a star shaped lamp. Next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp with a pink lampshade and a picture of Nancy and the gang in one big group in front of Sunset Rock, where in the background it showed the sunset and the mountains. On the left side was her bathroom that was also pink, pink towel, pink rug, pink everything. Nancy lay on her stomach writing down the name to each invitation she was giving out to in black pen writing in fat curly cursive handwriting. The last person she wrote an invitation to was Nicole, she glanced at the clock it was already four and wanted to give them out before dark. Nancy stood upon her feet, grabbed her jacket and dashed downstairs and out her front door realizing she forgot her snowboard and cursed.

The first house she dropped an invitation to was Linda. Nancy gazed at the mansion, which in her eyes was a beautiful house; it had Corinthian columns that went up all the way to the roof and in the front was a big glass window that displayed a twinkling chandelier, she strolled up to the huge white mansion went up to the huge polished, wooden, double doors and rung the doorbell. The door opened and the butler answered and stared.

"Yes?"

"Um…is Linda here?"

"Yes right this way."

He gestured her in the house and went back to his business. A tall woman appeared with her hair rolled in a French bun wearing a red dress that went up half an inch to her knees and red stilettos with a strap around her ankle, in her hand she was holding onto a martini glass.

"Hello Nancy!"

"Hi Mrs. Maltinie."

She came over to her and hugged her wrapping her long arms around Nancy and then backed up a little.

"She's in the study hall, go down that hallway first door on your left, its nice to see you!" She said in a cheerful voice. _Wow Linda is using her brain for once_ she thought to herself. On her way over there Mr. Maltinie welcomed Nancy with a handshake and asked how she was doing.

"How are you Nancy?"

"I'm doing pretty good."

"That's good, it's nice to see you kido." He said in a husky voice.

Nancy peeked in the doorway and watched Linda wrapping something up in baby blue wrapping paper and tying on a large white bow.

"Hey!" Nancy said.

"Shit, go away!" She yelled.

"Why?" Nancy solicited.

"Because I'm wrapping your gift stupid." Linda said jokingly.

Nancy scooted away from the door way till the close was clear for her to go inside the study hall.

"Ok!" Linda shouted.

"You didn't see nothing right?"

"No."

"You swear?"

"Yes! Fuck!"

"So what are you hear for?"

"Wow aren't you glad to see me." She said.

"Oh yes I missed you dearly." Linda said sarcastically giving her a puppy dog look.

"Shut the hell up." Nancy chuckled.

"I just came to give you this." She said as she handed her an invitation with Hello Kitty on the front and inside it read:

You are cordially invited to Nancy's 18th Birthday Bash.

When: May 16, 2006

Where: Nancy's House 218 Shalimar Avenue

Time: 4:00-12:00 midnight

Information: Nancy's house # 555-2904 and cell (657) 545-2201

DJ Phantom: 8:00-12:00 midnight

"Here's Brads invitation too." She handed to Linda.

"Your gonna have a DJ! That's so cool!" Linda said excitedly as she reread her invitation.

"I'm gonna get going so I can give out the rest of the invitations before dark, bye!" Nancy said as she jogged out of the room.

Just four houses down, the next invitation was for Nicole. She rung the doorbell and Nicole answered the door wearing a white tank top and blue basketball shorts munching on an apple.

"Hey what's up?"  
Nancy handed her the invitation.

"Oh thanks!" She smiled.

"Who else is going?"

"The whole group."

"Linda too?"

"Yup."

"Great, so what else is new." She said rolling her eyes.

"You two better not start any thing." Nancy warned her.

"I'm not! She's the one that starts everything!" Nicole said defensively.

"Ok but please don't do anything to ruin my day."

"I won't." Nicole smiled.

"She threatened to tell the whole school about my party."

"Don't take that crap from her Nance, I'm surprised that you can even tolerate her attitude and gloating."

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she waved goodbye.

Nancy had to go two blocks to give Jam his invitation, she raced to his house so she can get everything done before the street lights came on. She knocked on his door and waited impatiently, she heard big footsteps coming towards the door and when the door opened loud music blasted from the living room. Jam was break dancing as he opened the door to Ludacris' Stand Up.

Nancy sniggered as she saw this and watched him perform his dance till it was over then she gave him the invitation.

"Thanks!" He said as he gave her a hug.

"Are you gonna have a DJ?"

"Um…did you read the bottom dummy?" She said lively.

"Oh shit! You are, cool!" Jam said laughing.

She was almost done but Slash's was the last one she walked feeling exhausted from making round trips to all her friends houses. She knocked on Slash's door as she waited she admired his mothers garden. Mrs. Kamei had beautiful red roses growing out of the ground, which smelled sweet like a perfume. Nancy bent down and sniffed the red rose and closed her eyes, unexpectedly the door opened and Mr. Kamei answered.

"Hello Nancy." He said warmly.

"Is Slash here?"

"Yeah sure come in."

"SLASH NANCY'S HERE!" He shouted, which made Nancy jump and then he quickly apologized. Slash darted down the stairs giving her a warm hug and offering her a seat.

"I can't stay that long I just came by to give you an invitation to my party."

"Thanks, in the meantime you want something to drink?"

"Yeah sure."

Nancy looked around the living room pictures of him and him family together, all four of them, his dad, mom, Slash, and his kid sister Jeanette who was eight and a nice little girl that had short black hair and shiny metallic braces.

"Here you go." Handing her a green glass filled with grape soda.

"Thanks."

"Long day?"

"Yeah I'm tired, I haven't even gotten everything so I have to wake up early and get everything before 4:00 o' clock."

"Is everyone coming?"

"Yeah."

"What about your family?"

"My parents yeah, but my whole family no."

"Who knows maybe they will."

"I doubt it, everyone's busy with there own shit, Juliana said she would try to make it and my nana and nano Neil said they would try to make it as well."

"Well Nancy you never know."

"Ok well I gotta go."

Slash walked her to the door when she turned around facing towards him and looked into his eyes.

"You know you're a good friend Slash, I'm probably more close with you than anyone else."

He smiled at her and let her go feeling he was falling for her, but was scared she didn't feel the same about him. With what she said to him made him have confidence in himself that maybe there was hope for them.


	2. Its my party and I'll cry if I want to

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Nancy lay peacefully in her bed till she heard the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Sleepy eyed she turned to her side and tried to turn it off but couldn't find the button, getting frustrated she grabbed her shoe from underneath her bed and hit the clock with a loud WHACK! And threw her shoe across the room. Nancy sat up and rubbed her eyes and checked what time it was, it was 9:10 too early for her but she remembered she had to get the rest of the stuff for her party.

She staggered to her closet got her shirt and faded jeans, laid them out and turned on the shower. Nancy checked the temperature of the water and when it was just right she stepped in and began to scrub herself down until she heard her cell phone ring while putting shampoo in her hair. Thinking she had no soap in her eyes she opened them and quickly shut them getting shampoo in her eyes making them sting and water beneath her closed eyelids.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed washing her face quickly with water. She checked to see who it was.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TAKING A SHOWER!" She yelled into the tiny phone.

"Sorry!" Linda said in that you-didn't-have-to-get-mad-at-me voice.

"I'll call you back!"

Nancy put the phone down when unexpectedly she slipped and fell out of the tub landing on her side.

"SHIT! THAT HURT!" She said in excruciating pain holding her side. Nancy got up off the floor looked in the mirror where she had a big purple bruise just above her butt. She limped back into the shower and finished washing all the shampoo in her hair, 20 minutes later she dressed herself and did her hair and makeup. She stepped out of the restroom still kind of limping; Nancy was wearing a black shirt with a white little jacket that went around her stomach with a black dragon on the back, dark faded blue jeans, black converse shoes and a studded belt. She had her hair in a ponytail with her bangs swept to the side of her face; her hair was black with large chunky blonde highlights. Her makeup looked nice with black and silver eye shadow with black liquid eyeliner making her eyes look like cat eyes, rosy pink blush on her cheeks, and her lips coated with sparkly lip gloss. She checked herself one last time and walked out casually and down her staircase when her foot slipped from underneath her and went tumbling down on her butt sliding down to the last step, mortified she quickly got up and fixed herself up and played the whole thing off, to her surprise in the kitchen was a banner that read Happy Birthday in big gleaming letters above the old kitchen table.

"Happy Birthday honey!" Her mom said lovingly giving a bear hug.

"Thanks mom."

"Happy Birthday sweet pea!" Her dad said giving her a hug as well.

"Thanks dad."

"Oh my baby girl is finally growing into an adult, soon she'll met a man, fall in love, get married, and have babies!" Her mom said hysterically.

"Who would marry her? Mr. T?" Her snot nosed little brother said.

"Shut up jerk!"

"Nancy!" Her mom scolded.

"Well he started it."

"Never mind, here sit down I made you chocolate chip pancakes."

Her mom placed a plate with four pancakes stacked on one another with a lit petite candle in the middle.

"Make a wish!"

Nancy closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" Mr. Neil asked.

"Oh Nicholas don't ask her that cause then it wont come true!"

"Dad, have you talked to nana and nano Neil?"

"Yes, dear and unfortunately they wont be able to make it."

Nancy sighed and started to eat her pancakes, she really didn't feel much like eating, feeling disappointed she asked her mom if she was ready and they went off to the supermarket.

The girls Linda, Wendy, Pamela, and Nicole went to the Flurry Hills mall on the other side of town. They went to all different kinds of stores trying to pick out the perfect gift for Nancy till they found a store that Linda liked.

"Lets go in here!" Linda shrieked.

"We've been going to every store she wants and we haven't gone to any of the stores we like." Nicole complained.

"I know but maybe we'll find something in here for her."

The girls looked around until the found something's that they thought Nancy would like for her birthday.

Linda picked out a cute pink top and asked the girls for their opinion.

"What do you think?"

"I think it looks nice I think she'll really like it."

"Yeah me too."

"No, I don't like it." Nicole said flat out.

"We'll its not whether you like or not Nicole!" Linda said harshly.

"You know what…" They both were in each other's faces but before she could finish Wendy got in between them.

"GUYS!" She yelled.

"Remember Nancy said that she didn't want you two fighting today."

They both backed away from each other and continued what they were doing.

Linda bought Nancy the top and a pair of blue jean caprice, Wendy bought her a baby blue buttoned up collared shirt with a little dark blue butterfly on the side of the shirt and matching blue butterfly earrings, Nicole got her a pair of black slip on shoes with little cherries on it and a matching black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and Pamela couldn't think of anything to get her.

"Here I'll help you Pamela." Linda said gleefully.

They looked and looked but still Pamela couldn't find anything until she saw a jewelry store across the store they were in and thought of the perfect gift to give Nancy. Pamela bought Nancy a silver necklace with her name encrusted with pink diamonds _perfect _she thought.

"Well glad we got that out of the way now lets go to my house and wrap this stuff up." Linda said tiredly.

Meanwhile at the supermarket things were going wrong from the decorations to the cake. Nancy and her mother stopped by the decorations aisle where there was nothing there; Nancy and her mother wide-eyed strolled down the aisle to see if any decorations were there but nothing was there except for a green little party blower (I don't know what there called I just called it that). Mrs. Neil saw a store clerk and asked her if they had any more decorations and she bustled to check in the storage room and came back with Bob the Builder decorations.

"Is this all you have?" Mrs. Neil asked.

"Yeah this all we have."

"Forget it!" Nancy said as she stormed off.

At the bakery in the supermarket they picked up the cake that they ordered couple of days ago, which pissed off Nancy and her mom cause they took the wrong order and gave her an ugly bar mitzvah cake.

"No this is not what we ordered! I ordered a vanilla frosted Hello Kitty cake!" Mrs. Neil hollered at an ugly teenage boy.

Since everything has gone wrong from falling out of the tub to the slipping down the stairs, from the decorations to the cake this day couldn't get any worst. Tears began to form in her pretty blue eyes and when her mom saw this she comforted her tear stricken daughter.

"Now Nancy don't you start, we'll fix this don't worry."

"Mom this day couldn't possibly get any worst first I fall out of the tub! I slip down the stairs and fall on my ass! I can't get any decorations cause the store ran out AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT THE BAKERY FUCKED UP MY CAKE!" She screamed, and then everybody stopped and looked at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"I want my daddy." She sobbed.

Nancy dialed her dads phone and her dad answered the phone.

"Daddy."

"What's wrong sweet pea?" He asked in a caring voice.

"I'm at the supermarket with mom and some ugly pimpled faced idiot at the bakery screwed up my cake!" She cried.

"Don't worry mom will fix it, I'll see you at home Nancy."

"Nancy there gonna make you the cake you want sweetie just don't cry any more." Mrs. Neil said in a positive way.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to!" She said in a bratty tone.

Then to get on her bad side Mrs. Neil began to sing a song.

"_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry if I want to, you would cry too if it happened to you_!"

"Mom, stop that's annoying."

They both walked out of the supermarket with the cake but no decorations.


	3. Party Starts

Party starts

Amazingly they were able to get some decorations after all, running into a small party store they got well as usual her favorite little cat. The clock struck 4:00 by the time they hung the last streamer and the first person to arrive was Wendy carrying two bags and a big box.

"Happy Birthday!" Wendy shrieked.

"Thank you but it hasn't been a very happy one."

"So how was your day?"

"Awful." She responded.

"Why? What happened?" She questioned.

"First off I slipped out of the tub while taking a shower and get a bruise on my ass, second I slip down the stairs, third I couldn't find the stupid decorations that I wanted and fourth some ugly zit-faced moron at the bakery took the wrong order and gave me a stupid bar-mitzvah cake."

Wendy giggled a little then Nancy looked at her and giggled too.

"Well when the rest of us get here we'll give you a special birthday that you'll never forget."

They sat down and talked just to kill time and boredom. Wendy and her had a special friendship since they were ten; Wendy was still the same girl she had been a long time ago except over the summer she had blossomed. Wendy matured into a pretty girl; she shed her geeky image and no longer wore those big glasses that covered up her pretty gray eyes but she didn't let all that beauty go to her head like Linda does, she still had her smarts. She had the boys falling for her but seemed to have no interest in them and she had her eye on one guy: Tommy Parsy. _Oh Tommy Parsy! _She would say and start to daze off into space thinking about Tommy non-stop. Wendy never had the guts to go up to him and ask him out because she didn't think he would go for her since she was still a little geeky but she wouldn't dumb herself up over a guy.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and the girls scurried to answer the door and everyone came in one big group with gifts and in total she had ten gifts. Tommy came and gave Nancy a skinny vase full of roses and hugged her and told her happy birthday. Wendy looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Tommy gawking at her and smiled. She shyly smiled at him wondering if he was noticing her. Nancy suggested they play a game to pass up time.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Nancy squealed.

"Ok!" Everyone said.

"Who goes first?" Nancy questioned.

"You go first since you're the birthday girl." Pamela said.

"Ok." Nancy said thinking.

"Linda truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to snort spaghetti with your nose."

"Eww! That's gross! No!"

"You have to it's a dare." Nicole said.

"You think I don't know that weirdo!"

Jam handed Linda a piece of cold slimy spaghetti from the refrigerator in Nancy's kitchen. Linda stuck up one end of the spaghetti in her nose and snorted it making her cough and sputter till she coughed so hard the spaghetti came flying out her mouth and landing right smack on Slash forehead.

"EWWW! THIS IS FUCKING GROSS!" He yelled wiping the spaghetti off his forehead with a napkin. Everyone began to laugh till they had tears in their eyes and their stomachs hurt. Linda's turn was up and she picked Jam to answer truth or dare.

"Truth or dare Jam?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to go by some cops and oink at them."

"Are you crazy I'll get arrested for that kind of shit."

"Dares a dare."

"Alright." Jam said angrily.

Everyone walked into town and ran into some cops. Jam took a deep breath knowing what kind of trouble he might get into; he went by the two cops that were eating donuts and sipping hot coffee.

"OINK! OINK! YEAH CHOW DOWN ON SOME DONUTS YOU FAT PIGS!" Jam shouted as he lifted up his nose making a pig face and oinking. The two cops looked at him and went running after him.

"Oh shit!" Jam cried as he raced down the street the other did as so till the cops were no longer in site. They sprinted inside the house out of breath and scared to death but they went on with the game.

"Slash truth or dare?" Jam asked giving him an evil smile.

"Um…dare."

"I dare you to go to a house and moon them."

"No way dude!"

"You have to it's a dare." Linda said smiling.

Slash looked at Linda with an ugly face and growled as he stepped out the door and ran two houses down. Everyone peered through the door and from a far away distance they could see Slash going up to a house. The Kids stepped out and watched as he undid his pants and rang the doorbell. Some grouchy old man opened the door and Slash quickly bent down shook his butt and slapped it at the same time.

"Why you little…!" The old man said as Slash ran off buttoning his pants at the same time. The Kids quickly got inside and began to laugh again at the dare he did; Slash told everyone to shut up giving them an ugly look, but no matter how hard they tried not to laugh they would laugh anyway crouching on the floor gasping for air.

"Oh come on Slash you gotta have a little fun!" Pamela said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"A little fun aye? Ok truth or dare Pamela?"

"Truth."

"Ok were you the one that peed on my porch and then blamed it on my dog Sparky?"

Pamela started to turn red at remembering the embarrassing situation at Slash's house she had to go pee so bad that she couldn't hold it so she peed her pants and blamed it on Slash's dog Sparky. Reason being her and Slash got locked out of the house.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He said sticking his ear out pretending he couldn't hear.

"Yes ok I had to pee really really badly so I peed and blame it on your dog! Happy!"

All of them began to laugh at her making her mad and red with anger. Ruby mocked Pamela, which made her even more steamed making a fist getting ready to pop Ruby in the face.

"HA! YOU PEED IN YOUR PANTS HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ruby screamed pointing and laughing at her when Pamela punched him in the face making him fall on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That's what you get for laughing at me you idiot!"

"Ok that's enough, Pamela it's your turn."

"Nicole truth or dare?" Pamela asked Nicole.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're the one that let out a big fart in gym class while doing jumping jacks?"

"Yes." She whispered and everyone cracked up with laughter.

"Wendy truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wendy tell us the most embarrassing moment that's ever happened to you." Nicole asked slyly.

"Ok well one time in gym class when we were lifting weights I was on the treadmill and I had to fart really bad so I let it out silently and like not even a minute later someone says 'God what is that smell? Did something die in here?' I started to turn red so I moved away slowly."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Nicole laughed.

"Yes." Wendy whispered. Everyone hooted with laughter at her story.

"Nancy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Wendy got the cordless phone and handed it to Nancy.

"I dare you to prank phone call someone telling them you left your thong in their car."

"Ok." Nancy dialed a number and waited for someone to answer luckily a woman answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Yes can you tell your husband that I left my thong in his car." Nancy said in a sexy voice.

"WHO IS THIS!" The woman yelled over the phone and quickly hung up.

The whole group began to laugh holding their stomach until they could no longer laugh.

"Ruby truth or dare?"

"I don't wanna go."

"Come on you, Tommy, and Brad are the only ones left."

"Ok dare."

"I dare you to go outside naked and sing and dance to your favorite song."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Ruby wailed.

"Ok, ok I'll let you keep your underwear on but you gotta do the rest."

"Ok." Ruby sighed as he took off his shirt revealing his muscular toned body and his ripped legs, Nancy thought he kind of resembled Arnold Schwarzaneggar. Ruby stepped outside bringing a little boom box with a microphone and a CD with the song on it. He started it and began to sing making some of the people in the neighborhood to come outside and watch. The Kids watched as Ruby sang the song and do a little dance at the same time, they began to laugh really hard making their eyes water with tears.

"Come on Ruby shake your butt!" Nancy yell.

"Yeah come on shake that ass!" Nicole hollered.

The neighbors had begun to laugh as he did what the girls told him to do making Ruby even more embarrassed. When the song was over Ruby grabbed everything and ran inside his face a red as a tomato.

"Ok I think that's enough we should go do something else." Linda said wiping her eyes.

"Your lucky you two didn't have to go." Slash said to Tommy and Brad.

"Ok what now?" Ruby said.

"Lets go to Grass Valley."


End file.
